Trust Your Love
by himegimi
Summary: Asaba x Maho. You read right, first of it's kind. Why Asaba x Maho? Look at them, they're next to each other in the credits, pictures, plus they're Yukino and Arima's bestfriend.


I do not own KareKano / His & Her Circumstances / Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo. GAINAX  
does. So the credit for their ( marvelous ) work with characters is theirs. And if you  
aren't open-minded, and accept Maho x Asaba works; I suggest you don't even bother  
reading this. Switches from Maho to Asaba's POV at random times. And throw me a  
bone, I've only seen episodes 1-6. If Maho seeems OOC, pardon moi.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was a Sunday. Right smack dab in the middle of summer vacation. Yukino and I had  
just got finished after going for a girl's night out -- don't get me wrong. No alcohol or  
strippers were involved. Miyazawa's too dedicated to Arima to do such a thing.  
  
However, we did go to a nearby mall. We screwed around, pretty much. And I'll admit,  
it was a lot of fun. Yukino's a fun person, a little weird, but a fun person nonetheless.  
  
After going into a nearby shop, with candy galore, and Yukino having to buy so many  
of those little candy cigarettes she loved -- which, I'll never get why she does. But  
anyways, she acclaimingly bought something for Arima. The next words that would  
come out of her mouth would probably haunt me for the rest of my high school life.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was a Sunday. Right smack dab in the middle of summer vacation. Arima-kun and  
I had done ourselves up a right man's night out, if you could call it that. Of course, I  
was looking for the prime meat. A real woman. But none of them, not at all  
looked satisfying. I'm sure Miyazawa would kill to be in the position I'm in -- but she  
was out right now with her friend with, I may add, a nice ass. And her eyes weren't  
too shabby either.  
  
Personally, since I knew I couldn't have Miyazawa ( Arima would cut my throat wide  
open ) I think she was the next best thing, if not the best. I was never attracted to  
Miyazawa -- no. I envied her. Yes, because I wanted to go on a date or two maybe  
with Arima to attract the women and open up Merryland. But of course, that dream  
was long ago ditched since I knew I couldn't have Arima lose Miyazawa.  
  
So we became friends. It isn't that bad, but getting back to the " man's night out. "  
We were at some mall in Shinjuku. Maybe it was the possibly same mall  
Miyazawa and her friend -- Maho Izawa, I think her name is, were at?  
  
But that really didn't seem to matter to me. I was more looking out for pretty  
girls. And maybe a few tanning items. As for my man, Arima, I guess he was  
looking for a present for Miyazawa. I suppose their anniversary was coming up  
quick. But whatever floats your boat.  
  
And sure enough, the answer to my question would be solved. Because the  
thing we'd see next was a sobbing Maho dashing by being pursued by a  
perhaps worried Yukino.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
" Maho-chan ... isn't that Takashi? With ... " I turned around as quick as a fox,  
I loved Takashi with all my heart and soul. Loved; was the key word in that  
sentence.  
  
Another woman. No, it couldn't be, it was one of his silly jokes. Afterall, I had told  
him that we were going to a specific mall. He probably bribed one of his clients  
to come down and get me all riled up. He loved to do that.  
  
Most people, in my situation would think the same, am I correct? But to answer  
my impending question of whether or not it would be true [my theory] I walked  
point blank up to him and asked him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Now, I had known that this chick friend of Miyazawa's, did have a boyfriend. But  
I also had known that he was almost 11 or 12 or some years older than her. And  
I do find that a little odd, but I keep those kinda comments about who dates who  
to myself most of the time.  
  
After Miyazawa rushed by, she came back as quick as she came right next to  
Arima.  
  
Just like a puppy on a leash.  
  
" Arima-kun !! " she squealed with happiness. Yes, there was the " model  
student's " kryptonite. Arima Souichirou.  
  
I waved to Miyazawa, " Hao! " And she waved back and did the same. Of  
course, Arima had caught the same scene I had, so he asked the question  
before I could.  
  
" Miyazawa .. what happened to Izawa? " I was right with the name. Heh,  
the master of women knows his sheep well.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So I went up and asked. My theory was incorrect. He gave me the truth. And  
I believed it. He wasn't kidding. These words will stick in my head until the  
day I die.  
  
" Maho-chan ... I'm sorry. I think I'm too old for you. And besides, you never  
did like it when I was joking with you -- "  
  
" Yes I did! Of course I did! I love you! And I still do! And we even both agreed  
that age doesn't matter! "  
  
" Maho-chan, look. I think it's best, you find someone else your age. "  
  
" ... Yes. Alright. " I left. I could feel the tears burning and swelling to a peak  
where they couldn't be held back anymore. I was creating a scene, and I  
knew it. I had never meant to, but what I did next, I couldn't control. I don't  
know why I did it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Apparently, Maho's boyfriend had made the decision he was too old for her just  
now? My, my, my, it amazes Asaba Hideaki that this guy even got past Junior  
High.  
  
" Well .. apparently, he was with another woman. And I caught it, and I told  
Maho to look that way, she did. She saw him and ran up .. and then they  
fought. I never meant to break them up ... "  
  
" I know you didn't, Miyazawa, but it's probably best you find her before she  
does something radical and uncalled for. "  
  
" So what did this guy look like? " I wanted to see if this guy was even worth  
her time. If he was a looker, I'd perhaps let him off the hook with a beating.  
No man should ever turn their backs on a woman. It's unman-like! And it  
gives us men bad images. God forbid, women ever made themselves more  
populous than men .. unless they made me their king. That'd be okay,  
of course.  
  
" Well, he's a dentist. " Wow. Really now. " And he's kinda older looking.  
He has a woman with him. He's got like brownish hair and -- " she pointed off  
and I got a look at him. Oh my god. That's the same guy that pulled out  
my tooth last week. Now I have two good reasons to beat him until he didn't  
know the reason between left and right. The bastard didn't even use  
novacaine.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I ran. I flew. I've never been so embarassed in my life. Yukino followed close,  
but I knew I lost her when we flew by Arima and his friend. His friend is and  
was weird, I'll admit. And what they see in him, I don't know.  
  
But little did they know and myself included, that I'd see what they did. And  
more.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Yes, that's the end of the fic until I make a new chapter. ^_^;;; I just want to  
see if people think it's even worth continuing. If it is, I suggest you comment  
to let me know. My first KareKano fic too. 


End file.
